Glee Fictional Season - 5x08 - Prom at Sea
by Karrio
Summary: Prom at Sea
1. Press Release

5.8 - Prom at Sea

_Singers:_

Artie Abrams (Solo)

Tina Cohen - Chang (Solo, duet)

Marley Rose (Group number, duet)

Blaine Anderson (Duet)

Kurt Hummel (Duet)

Jake Puckerman (Group number, solo)

Ryder Lynn (Group Number, duet)

Kitty Wilde (Group number, duet)

Wade "Unique" Adams (Solo)

Maximilian "Max" Kelifer (Duet)

Sam Evans (Duet)

Ryan Nichols (Group number)

Hilary Opain (Group Number)

Jean Baptiste (Solo}

Rachel Berry (Solo)

Santana Lopez (Duet)

Dani Harper (Duet)

_Songs:_

Wake me up - Avicii Ft Aloe Blacc (Ryder, Jake, Marley, Kitty, Ryan, Hilary)

Counting Stars - One Republic (Jean Baptiste)

Cruise - Florida Georgia Line (Sam and Max)

All my life - K-CI & Jojo (Blaine and Kurt)

At Last - Etta James (Tina)

Wonderful tonight - Eric Clapton (Artie Abrams)

We Can't Stop - Miley Cyrus (Unique)

Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne (Santana and Dani)

Hero - Mariah Carey (Rachel)

_Teasers_

Finn has planned a surprise prom for everyone aboard

Santana meets someone new at the diner

Rachel finally hears back from Ms. Streisand.

_Guest Stars:_


	2. Chapter 2

**5.8 - Prom at Sea**

**Last time on Glee: **Nationals were held in Miami, and in a twist, New Directions won. Rachel auditioned for Funny Girl but Mr. Richter told her to stay in school. She managed to sing with her idol, who may just have something for Rachel. Finn and Will have been keeping a secret from the Glee Club but will that blow up in their faces?

**_Santana walks down the street towards the diner (V.O)._**

What has my life come to? I ruled McKinley but ever since leaving that place, I have been an ant in an anthill. I went to Louisville for college but that didn't turn out well, came to live in New York to become famous and all I've gotten was a simple yeast commercial. I now work at a Broadway Diner with Manhands and Lady Lips, which I can't really stand the music. I am just wasting my life away here in New York. _Santana walks down a Subway entrance and boards the West Bound train. She hangs onto the bar, looking at her reflection. _Even though I have auditioned and won a spot on The Flight Squad, it seems like I have no direction at all. I need to find something to do. _The Subway stops allowing Santana to leave it. As she opens the door to the diner, she spots a new waitress with blue hair hanging around Rachel. _Will my life ever change?

_Rachel sees Santana coming in and waves her over._

**Rachel: **Hey Santana. I have to go to the store and pick up some tomatoes, since Gunther forgot to order them in. Can you show Dani around please? I've already shown her how to set the tables. _Rachel looked at Dani. _Sorry. This is Santana. Santana, this is Dani. Alright, I will be back in a few.

_Rachel took off her apron and walked out the door, leaving Dani and Santana by themselves. Since the diner wasn't busy, Santana brought Dani to the counter and began to show her how to fill the sugars._

**Santana: **This is one of the most boring jobs here at the diner, but it does help pass the time. _Santana cast a sidelong look at Dani. _So, where are you from?

**Dani: **New York.

**Santana: **I see.

**Dani: **What about you? _Dani is filling a sugar container._

**Santana: **Ohio. Lima to be exact.

**Dani: **_She nods as she puts the lid on the container. _So what made you decide to come live in New York?

**Santana: **_Puts down the container she was holding. _Honestly, I want to be famous. New York is the place to be famous.

**Dani: **_She looks closer at Santana. _Aren't you the Yeast Girl?

**Santana: **_She rolls her eyes. _Great. That name is gonna stick now.

**Dani: **_She giggled a little. _But seriously, that was a good commercial.

_At that moment, Rachel came back into the diner, reading a newspaper. She puts it down as she sits at the counter._

**Rachel: **Funny girl has been cancelled. Apparently the person who was supposed to play Fanny Brice was a nightmare to work with and the rest of the cast made a "Fire-her-or-we-walk" ultimatum to the director.

**Santana: **_She looks at Rachel. _Didn't you audition for that show?

**Rachel: **_She nods, feeling a little down. _Yeah. Would have liked to see how it would have turned out.

_Santana and Dani looked at each other._

**Santana: **I have an idea. How about after work, we head to Callbacks? Singing tends to perk you up.

**Rachel: **_She flashed a smile at Santana. She looks at Dani. _Would you like to join us?

**Dani: **_She nods. _I would like to. Thank you.

===================Glee=================================

**Titanic**** II**

_The New Directions finally made it on the boat. As they boarded, they found out only 1 other team has made it so far. The rest will be showing up next week. Everyone decided to head to their cabins and unpack. Blaine entered his cabin (he was a little surprised that Finn hadn't bunked him with anyone) and to his surprise, Kurt was sitting on the bed. With a happy squee, Blaine runs and tackles his boyfriend, happy to see him._

**Blaine: **_Kissing Kurt tenderly. _It's great to see you here Kurt.

**Kurt: **_Grins at his boyfriend. _Vogue is doing a spring show on the boat. I wanted to surprise you.

**Blaine: **_Grins and gets up. He starts to unpack his things. _Surprise you did. I am just happy we get to be spending time together. How is New York?

**Kurt: **_Sits at the end of the bed, watching as Blaine began to unpack. _Going very well. Busy juggling Vogue and NYADA but I am having fun.

**Blaine: **_Hung up his clothes. _Speaking of NYADA, did Finn tell you?

**Kurt: **It was Rachel who told me. Can you imagine that? 3 people from the same small town, attending a premiere school in New York?

**Blaine: **_Chuckles. _I have to get in first.

**Kurt: **_Gets off the bed and comes to wrap his boyfriend in a hug. _You will Blaine. I heard about who showed up at your graduation.

**Blaine: **_Sighs contently and leans against Kurt. _Yeah. That was really unexpected of them. Nothing has changed though.

**Kurt: **_Ruffles Blaine's hair and produces a gift. _I wanted to come last week, but I was busy at Vogue. Congratulations Blaine. You are officially an adult now. I am really proud of you.

**Blaine: **_Takes the present. _Aww thanks Kurt. You didn't have to get me anything. _Blaine opens it to see Modern Family's 3rd Season. _Thank you Kurt. I really love this._He gives Kurt a passionate kiss._

**Kurt: **That's not all. I am taking you to dinner tonight on the Sky Deck.

**Blaine: **_Blatantly nods to the bed. _Well, we do have some time.

_Kurt grins as he came to wrap his arms around Blaine. He ran his hands along Blaine's shirt, unbuttoning each button. Blaine raised his arms, allowing Kurt to take off his shirt as the scene goes black._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sam and Max were paired together in a cabin. After unpacking their stuff, they decided to hit the pool area. Sam was wearing a flowered swim shorts and a shirtless, while Max was wearing a black swim trunks with a white muscle shirt. As they walk through the area, the girls were checking them out while the guys were checking the girls out. Sam and Max grinned at each other._

**_Sam, Max_**

_Baby you a song__  
__You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise___

_Hey Baby_

**_Sam_**_  
__When I first saw that bikini top on her,__  
__She's poppin' right out of the south Georgia water._

**_Max_**_  
__Thought, "Oh good Lord!" she had them long tan legs__  
__Couldn't help myself so I walked up and said:___

**_Sam, Max_**_  
__Well baby you a song,__  
__You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise...__  
__Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle,__  
__Every little farm town,__  
__With you._

_And this brand new chevy with a lift kit,__  
__Would look a helluva lot better with you up in it!__  
__So Baby you a song,__  
__You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise!___

**_Sam_**_  
__Yea she was sippin' on Southern' and singin' Marshall Tucker,__  
__We were falling in love in the sweet heart of summer._

**_Max_**_  
__She hopped right up,__  
__Into the cab of my truck__  
__And said, "Fire it up! Let's go get this thing stuck!"_

**_Sam, Max_**_  
__Baby you a song,__  
__You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise...__  
__Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle,__  
__Every little farm town,__  
__With you.___

_And this brand new chevy with a lift kit,__  
__Would look a helluva lot better with you up in it!__  
__So Baby you a song,__  
__You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise!_

_**Max**__  
__When that summer sun fell to it's knees,_

**_Sam, Max_**_  
__I looked at her and she looked at me,_

**_Max_**

_And I turned on those KC lights and drove all night,__  
__Cuz it felt so right,__  
__Her and I man we felt so right._

**_Sam_**_  
__I put it in park,__  
__And grabbed my guitar,_

**_Sam and Max_**_  
__And strummed a couple chords,__  
__And sang from the heart._

_Girl you sure got the beat in my chest bumpin'__  
__Hell I can't get you out of my head!___

_Baby you a song,__  
__You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise...__  
__Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle,__  
__Every little farm town with you!___

_And in this brand new chevy with a lift kit,__  
__Would Look a HELLUVA lot better with you up in it!__  
__Come on__  
__Ahhh yea_

**Finn: **_Steps forward. _Thank you Sam and Max. Talking with Mr. Palmer, we both realized that the teams here today has left school early. Well we know leaving school early is something I am sure alot of students really appreciate, especially by the seniors _a wild cheer goes up_, we also know that prom is a very important part of a high school career. Which is why, on Saturday, we will be hosting a _"Dance Under the Stars"_ Prom. Prom royalty is also a huge part of the night. So, as of right this moment, let the campaigning begin. _We get a shot of Tina looking extremely excited. _And one more thing, since we are mostly glee clubs here, we will be expected to provide the entertainment. We will take turns signing so that everyone has a chance to enjoy the prom.

**That night**

**Tina: **_She has gathered The New Directions around her. _So you guys will vote for me right?

**Kitty: **_Crosses her arms and glares at Tina. _Why should I vote for you? What if I want to be Prom Queen?

**Blaine: **_Sighs and looks at Kitty. _Really Kitty?

**Kitty: **Of course you would defend her.

**Blaine: **What is that supposed to mean?

**Kitty:**_Half grins. _I am sure it felt nice for a vaporize session huh?

**Artie:**_Trying to break up this little fight. _Come on now guys. Lets not fight.

**Kitty: **Sure thing... Artichoke.

**Artie: **_Blushes as everyone grinned. _Thanks alot Kitty.

**Kitty: **I never said I was nice.

**Marley: **_She looks at Tina. _You got my vote Tina.

**Tina: **_Smiles at Marley. _Thanks. Can I count on the rest of you for votes?

**Kitty: **_Stands up._I am officially running as prom queen as well.

_Everyone looked around at each other, wondering how this little competition will end. Who will win? Will Tina or Kitty do something they will regret? Will they fight fair? Or will someone else win? These thoughts were on their minds as the scene goes blank._


	4. Chapter 4

**Callbacks**

_Rachel, Dani and Santana entered the piano bar and sat down at a table. Rachel excused herself and went to the bathroom. On the way back, she signed up to sing, and thinking a moment, she signed up Santana and Dani for a duet. She knew Santana would probably be mad so she conveniently didn't say anything. _

**Rachel: **_Sits back down at the table. _The line for the bathroom is quite long. _Rachel remembered something. _Oh Santana. How did your audition go?

**Dani: **_Takes a sip of her Shirley Temple. _Oh. Are you into Broadway Santana?

**Santana: **_Shakes her head. _Broadway bores me, no offense Berry. I am more of the cheerleading type. I attended the Flight Crew's open call.

**Dani: **_She looks confused. _Flight Crew?

**Santana: **_Nods, taking a bite of the nachos. _Cheerleading squad for the New York Jets. I made the practice squad.

**Rachel: **_She takes a drink of her drink. _So a practice squad is kinda like the understudy right?

**Santana: **_She nods. _We fill in if someone gets injured.

**Speaker: **_As the girl finishes her rendition of Somebody to love, a speaker comes onto the stage. _That was awesome. Give her a round of applause. _A cheer goes through the room. _Hope you guys are ready because, for the first time in a while, we actually have a list. _He checks the list. _Next up is Rachel Berry.

**Rachel: **_She stands up and makes her way towards the stage. For some reason, she felt a famailar eye set on her, but when she turned to scan the room, she couldn't find the person. She can still feel them though. Mentally shrugging it off, she accepted the mic the speaker offered her and nodded towards Pascal who began to play. _

_There's a hero__  
__If you look inside your heart__  
__You don't have to be afraid of what you are__  
__There's an answer__  
__If you reach into your soul__  
__And the sorrow that you know will melt away___

_And then a hero comes along__  
__With the strength to carry on__  
__And you cast your fears aside__  
__And you know you can survive___

_So when you feel like hope is gone__  
__Look inside you and be strong__  
__And you'll finally see the truth__  
__That a hero lies in you___

_It's a long road__  
__When you face the world alone__  
__No one reaches out a hand for you to hold__  
__You can find love__  
__If you search within yourself__  
__And the emptiness you felt will disappear___

_And then a hero comes along__  
__With the strength to carry on__  
__And you cast your fears aside__  
__And you know you can survive___

_So when you feel like hope is gone__  
__Look inside you and be strong__  
__And you'll finally see the truth__  
__That a hero lies in you___

_Oh oh___

_Lord knows, dreams are hard to follow__  
__But don't let anyone tear them away__  
__Hold on, there will be tomorrow__  
__In time you'll find the way___

_And then a hero comes along__  
__With the strength to carry on__  
__And you cast your fears aside__  
__And you know you can survive___

_So when you feel like hope is gone__  
__Look inside you and be strong__  
__And you'll finally see the truth__  
__That a hero lies in you__  
__That a hero lies in you__  
__That a hero lies in you_

**Titanic II**

**Jake: **_He went to search for Marley. After checking her cabin, he found her laying by the pool. Grinning like a cute fool, he went and sat beside her. _Finally nice to spend the summer together huh?

**Marley: **_She looks up at Jake. _Do I know you?

**Jake: **Don't tell me you can forget this handsome face?

**Marley: **_Giggles. _Maybe.

**Jake: **_Grins and kisses her. _So Ms Rose. What are your summer plans?

**Marley: **_She looked guilty. _I am attending a writing summer camp. I applied at the start of the year and they just accepted me.

**Jake: **_He looked a little bummed. _That's cool.

**Marley: **_She reaches up and brushes his cheek. _I am sorry Jake. It's only a 2 week camp, then we can spend the summer together.

**Jake:**_He perked up. _That's nothing. How about you sing a duet with me for prom?

**Marley: **Are you asking me to prom Jake?

**Jake: **_Nods. _Marley Rose, will you go to prom with me?

**Marley: **Would love to Jake. Only thing is, I kinda promised Tina that I will sing a duet with her at prom.

**Jake: **_In a teasing voice. _I just can't catch a break with you today.

**Marley: **_She laughs and gets up. _You may catch one later. _She sent Jake a wink. She kisses Jake goodbye and heads back to her cabin. Meanwhile someone comes behind Jake._

**Man: **_In a slight french accent. _First, she brushes you off for a summer camp, then next thing you know, she is making out with your best friend.

**Jake: **_Looks the man over. _And you are?

**Man: **Jean Baptiste. Leader of the Canadian Geese Glee Club.

**Jake: **Ok. So why were you eavesdropping?

**Jean Baptiste: **I make it my point to know my competition.

**Jake: **_He is getting a bad feeling about this guy. _Alright. While I do have to go.

**Jean Baptiste: **_As he watches Jake leaves, he says. _Hold on to her. Would hate to see anything happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hallway **

**Jake: **_He walks down the hall. He looked behind him and still saw Jean standing there, looking at him. Not liking his stare, Jake made a random turn and nearly bumped into Kitty. Offering a quick apology, he continued on. Kitty fell into step with him. _What do you want Kitty?

**Kitty: **What's gotten you in a tuff Puckerman?

**Jake: **_Slows down; _Just met the leader of the Canadian Glee Club.

**Kitty: **And? He didn't want to share his maple syrup with you?

**Jake: **No. Just something he said.

**Kitty: **Let me guess. He said something about Obama?

**Jake: **_Rolls his eyes. _No.

**Kitty: **What did he say?

**Jake: **_Walks into the mess hall with Kitty. They enter the lunch line. _It sounded almost like he was threatening me.

**Kitty: **_She grabs her lunch and walks with Jake until they find an empty table. Sitting down, she looks at Jake questioningly. _Threaten you how?

**Jake: **He told me to hang onto Marley.

**Kitty: **_She raises her eyebrows as she takes a bit of her sandwich. _That's it?

**Jake: **It's the way he said it. I just got a bad feeling from him.

**Kitty: **_Takes a close look at Jake. _Puckerman, you gotta relax. He's just trying to get inside of your head. A classic tactic.

**Jake: **What if he does try something? How will I compete with him?

**Kitty: **Seriously Jake?

**Jake: **_He nods. _I am dead serious Kitty. Honestly, I've never felt about anything like I do with Marley.

**Kitty: **_She started to make faces but seeing Jake's concern, she stopped. _Look. I will keep an eye on her if you want.

**Jake: **And why would you do that?

**Kitty: **_She sounded a little defensive. _What? I can't look out for my friends? _Seeing Jake's not totally buying it, she went on. _Look, the five of us will be ruling the glee club next year. We can't be divided.

**Jake: **_Teasing voice. _And this has nothing to do with votes?

**Kitty: **Now that you bring it up...

**Jake: **Why are you running for Prom Queen? I didn't think you were interested in that.

**Kitty: **_She lets out a laugh. _Being voted Prom Queen is the ultimate status confirmation. _Seeing Jake's questioning look, she explained. _You need to be popular in order to win.

**Jake: **So this is more about your rep then about actually winning?

**Kitty: **Yep. Since joining glee club, my rep has been in free fall mode.

**Jake: **So why stay with us? Why not quit?

**Kitty: **Tell you the truth, I was thinking of it, but when we disbanded for a few weeks, I had nothing to do.

**Jake: **Thanks for looking out for Marley, but don't expect her vote.

**Kitty: **Oh and why not?

**Jake: **She is singing a duet with Tina during prom.

**Kitty: **_She and Jake finish their lunch and head out the door. She mutters. _Damn that girl. She knows how to play this game.

**Callbacks**

**Rachel: **_She just finished her song and rejoined the table. A couple takes to the stage, singing "It's your love"._That felt great. Haven't sang like that in a while.

**Dani: **_She was impressed with her voice. _Santana mentioned you were a good singer, but she never said how good.

**Rachel: **_She looks at Santana. _You said that?

**Santana: **Just don't let it go to your head Berry.

**Rachel: **_Looks back at Dani. _Did Santana mention that she is a great singer herself?

**Dani: **_Looks at Santana. _She didn't. Now, I am very curious. Maybe one day we can sing a duet Santana?

**Rachel: **_She grins, watching Santana and Dani converse. _Maybe that day will be here sooner then you think.

**Santana: **_Sees Rachel's grin. _I know that grin Berry. What did you do?

**Speaker: **That was a great version. No wonder most of you are in NYADA. Alrightly. Lets keep it rolling. Can Santana Lopez and Dani Harper please come to the stage?

**Santana: **_Glares at Rachel. _Oh you did not.

**Dani: **_She has already gotten up and moved towards the stage. She looks back at Santana. _Coming?

**Rachel: **_Just grinned. _Have fun up there.

**Speaker: **_As Santana and Dani made their way towards the piano, he handed them two mics. _The requested song is _Girlfriend _by Avril Lavigne. _Santana shot Rachel another glare. Rachel just grinned. The music started to play. _

**Santana, Dani**

Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend

**Santana**

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?

**Dani: **_She opened her mouth but the lyrics couldn't leave her tongue. Instead, she puts her mic down and ran out of Callbacks, with Santana and Rachel running behind her_

_._


	6. Chapter 6

**Outside Callbacks**

**Santana: **_She found Dani outside Callbacks, sitting on the curb. She sat beside her. _You ok?

**Dani: **_Looked up at Rachel and Santana. _Sorry for running out. I. that song ... just the memories.

**Rachel: **_Looked embarassed and guilty. _I am sorry Dani. _With a look from Santana, Rachel got up and left, leaving Santana and Dani by themselves._

**Dani: **_Nods to Rachel as she left then looked at Santana. _Again. I am sorry for running out. Just that my last relationship started with that song.

**Santana: **_Nods. _I understand.

**Dani: **Three years we have been together. Heck, I got thrown out of my home because of this relationship. Then came the betrayal. Sleeping with my best friend.

**Santana: **You got thrown out of your home because of a relationship?

**Dani: **Yeah. My parents didn't support it.

**Santana: **Wow. I am sorry to hear that. My grandmother disowned me. Not sure if we will ever talk again.

**Dani: **_She hugs a stunned Santana. _I am sorry about that. Looks like we both have some messed up families.

**Santana: **_Recovering from her shock. _But I wouldn't have traded the relationship for anything. She was my first true love and she will always be my first love.

**Dani: **She was my first love as well. That's why it hurts alot.

**Santana: **_She gets up from the curb and holds out her hand. _I know of this little place that's open 24/7. The entertainment is good, the prices are decent and the food isn't half bad,

**Dani: **_She took Santana's offered hand. _Oh and what place is this?

**Santana: **Spotlight Diner._Her and Dani laugh as they make their way towards the diner._

**Titanic II**

**Kurt: **_After his superb dinner date with Blaine, Kurt decided to check in with the Vogue team and see how set up is going. As he was passing through, he saw Finn standing by the railing, looking out at the ocean. Curious, he steps beside his brother. _You ok Finn?

**Finn: **_Smiles at Kurt. _Things are good. Just doing some thinking.

**Kurt: **About what?

**Finn: **Next year.

**Kurt: **Rachel mentioned about your transfer option. Have you decided to take it?

**Finn: **Nope. I decided to stay here and run the glee club, providing it's still around.

**Kurt: **I am not surprised at that decision. Seems like you really enjoy it.

**Finn: **I am just wondering where that would put Rachel and me.

**Kurt: **You two will be fine. You have survived alot of crap. A small thing, like distance, won't break you apart.

**Finn: **Thank you. And how was your dinner date?

**Kurt: **_Grins like a little kid. _Being around Blaine is really awesome. And just to think, this will be a preview for when he moves to New York next year. Actually, _Kurt lowered his voice. Finn leaned in closer instinctively. _I am thinking about doing something special soon.

**Finn: **_Immediately knew what that something special was. _That's really great Kurt. Just make sure, if you decide to sing, that I am there.

**Sam: **_Came into view at this time. _There you are Kurt.

**Kurt: **_Confused. _You were looking for me Sam?

**Sam: **_Nods. _Since you are with Vogue, I was hoping you can talk to your boss about an interview with me becoming a model.

**Kurt: **Sorry to say this Sam, but becoming a model isn't that easy. In fact, _Kurt got a text message. He read it quickly and frowned. He looked up and studied Sam._

**Sam: **Err. What are you doing Kurt?

**Kurt: **You said you wanted to become a Vogue Model right? _Sam nods. _Well, here is your audition. One of our male models got sick last night and won't be available for the show next week. Sam, if you are interested, we can use a sub.

**Sam: **_He nodded excitedly. _I will do it.

**Kurt: **_Both Finn and Kurt were amused by Sam's enthusiasm. Kurt did want to stress something. _Remember Sam. This isn't a job offer. This is just temporary and no guarantees you will get a job.

**Sam: **It's a chance. All I need is one chance.

**Kurt: **Well then. Be at this location _Kurt wrote down Deck 3, room 156 _tomorrow morning at 6 am. I know with glee rehearsals, it will be tough but you will be needed at that location when you aren't rehearsing.

**Finn: **That's fine with me but I will talk with Will. I am sure he will agree.

**Kurt: **Well then. As of this moment Sam Evans, you are officially in training. A word of advice: Go straight to bed. You will need the energy tomorrow.

**Sam: **_Nods and leaves. Kurt gave Finn a quick hug and left as well._


	7. Chapter 7

**Callbacks**

**Rachel: **_When Rachel left Santana and Dani alone to talk, she was on her way towards home when Gunther called her into work. Figuring someone called in sick, Rachel agreed to come to the diner. She could really use the extra money. As she walked through the doors, she called out. _Gunther?

**Ms. Streisand: **_She spoke up from a near by both. _Hello again Rachel.

**Rachel: **_She joined Ms. Streisand in her booth. _So it was you who asked Gunther for me?

**Ms. Streisand: **It was. Last time I was here, I mentioned I was in the mix of trying to get a Broadway show started. It has happened. I will be producing _How The Grinch Stole Christmas._ Auditions will be held in the next few months, but I wanted to personally invite you to audition.

**Rachel: **_Shocked. _Thank you.

**Ms. Streisand: **_Smiles. _You have earned it. _She starts to get up then thinks about something. _Keep an eye on tomorrow Rachel. Something I think you might be interested in. _She leaves the diner._

**Titanic II**

**Tina: **_Walking towards the Sky Deck, she sees posters of Kitty's Prom Queen campaign. Shaking her head, she approaches the Sky Deck and recognizes Artie. She waves to him. _Hey Artie.

**Artie: **_He waves back. _Hey Tina. How's your campaign going?

**Tina: **_She sighs. _Not doing so well. I think I managed to score a few votes.

**Artie: **_He reaches out and rubs her arm. _Chin up girl. But why are you running? It's not like we are at McKinley. This is just some contest that doesn't matter.

**Tina: **Some contest that doesn't matter? _Artie realized he said the wrong thing. _Of course this matters. 4 years at McKinley and only 1 time in the spotlight. That was Diva week. I was a background statue for 3 years, and when Rachel finally gave me her blessing for being the lead female vocalist, I got nothing.

**Artie: **Umm, you did get a solo at Sectionals.

**Tina: **_Snorts. _Oh please. That was all about Marley fainting.

**Artie: **I see your point Tina. Since Mike isn't here, who would be your prom king?

**Tina: **_She looks startled. _I hadn't thought of that.

**Artie: **If you need someone...

**Tina: **But I thought "_This is just some contest that doesn't matter." _to you.

**Artie: **_Throws his hands up and groans. _Whatever. _He wheels away._

**Empty room (That evening)**

**Finn: **_He texted the glee club to meet here. When they were finally seated, Finn started. Unbeknownst to him, Jean is standing outside the door. _How is everyone liking the ship?

**Sam: **I love it. Thanks to Kurt, I am one step closer to a career.

**Marley: **It feels nice to just relax in the sun. No backstabbing competitors, no glee club drama, no school drama. Just us under the sun.

**Jake: **_He shared a concern look with Kitty. _That may not be the case.

**Marley: **_Looks confused. _Oh?

**Jake: **_He clears his throat. _I meet the Canadian Glee Club leader. He gave me a bad feeling. _Jean was smiling outside the door._

**Marley: **_She rolls her eyes. _Can one of these competitions be drama free for once?

**Finn: **What kind of bad feeling?

**Jake: **Kinda sounded like he was threatening.

**Finn: **_He knew that feeling all to well. _It's most likely nothing. I am sure he's trying to get inside your head.

**Kitty: **That's what I said.

**Tina: **Wait. You knew about this Kitty?

**Kitty: **_Nods. She sensed that Tina was a little envious. _Yeah.

**Finn: **_He jumps in, trying to avoid a fight. _Thank you Jake for telling us. But the reason I texted you guys here is to plan our setlist. It seems, yet again, that we have left it to the last minute.

**Unique: **Is there a theme?

**Finn: **No. But we were thinking that, since it's an international competition, that we should sing something that represents The States.

**Artie: **Playboy?

**Finn: **_Chuckles. _Well that is indeed American, we should stay away from that. When I say United States, what is the first thing that pops into your mind?

**Blaine: **NFL.

**Jake: **Dancing with the Stars.

**Kitty: **One Tree Hill.

**Ryder: **Tom Petty.

**Sam: **Cheerleaders.

**Max: **Country music.

**Hilary: **Hollywood.

**Unique: **Martin Luther King Jr.

**Artie: **The White House.

**Marley: **Song writing.

**Tina: **New York.

**Ryan: **Broadway.

**Finn: **_Nods. _That's great is one thing that you guys are missing. I'm sure we have all seen his movies. Some of us might been to one of his parks. His company is an American Icon.

**Artie: **Walt Disney.

**Finn: **Exactly Artie. I think we should craft our setlist around Disney songs.

**Ryder: **Do we pick the songs, or will you and Mr. Schue pick them?

**Finn: **What would you guys like to do?

**Marley: **What about we pick 1, you and Mr. Schue picks one, and we vote on the other?

**Finn: **_Seems like everyone loved that idea. _That works for me. Before Prom on Friday, we meet back here with 2 chosen songs. We will then vote on the last one.

_Everyone liked the idea. Outside the door, Jean scurries away. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Spotlight Diner**

**Rachel: **_Entered the diner, ready for her shift. She remembered what Ms. Streisand said and kept refreshed on her phone. She couldn't help but wonder what it was about. She saw Santana and Dani walk in and gave them a big smile. _Hey.

**Santana: **_Hangs up her jacket and puts on her apron. _Hey Berry. Ready for another joyous shift?

**Dani: **_Put on her apron as well. She gave Santana a swat on the arm. _Hey now. This isn't a bad job.

**Santana: **_Rolls her eyes. _If you say so.

**Dani: **_She grinned. _But I didn't say it was a good job either.

**Rachel: **Dani, I want to apologize. I thought Santana and you would have sounded good together. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.

**Dani: **_She brushed it off. _No worries Rachel. I do have to say though, before I ran off, we kinda sounded great together.

**Santana: **_She nods. _We did didn't we?

**Dani: **Perhaps another time?

**Santana: **That would be awesome. _She turns towards Rachel, who had her phone out. _Seriously Rachel? Can't you live 5 minutes without texting Finn?

**Rachel: **_Without looking up from her phone. _It's not Finn.

**Santana: **I know that look. That's your excited face. _She gasped. _You aren't cheating on Finn are you?

**Rachel: **_She about dropped her phone. _Did you seriously just ask me that Santana? After everything we both have been through, did you seriously ask me that?

**Santana: **Sorry.

**Dani: **Who is Finn?

**Santana: **Rachel's boyfriend.

**Rachel: **I was advised to keep an eye on today. _As she was talking a couple of customers were whispering excitedly. Rachel caught the faint word Barbra and her heart skipped a beat. She refreshed the page, but Santana nudged her and pointed at the TV. _

**News Announcer: **In Entertainment news that seems to have shocked Broadway, Ms. Barbra Streisand has announced that she has 1 Broadway show officially confirmed, and that she is currently in talks with securing the rights to another one._The scene shows Ms. Streisand outside of Broadway. _I have been trying to organize a Christmas Show since last year. I am very proud to say that _How The Grinch Stole Christmas _will be playing December 24th to January 1st. Auditions will begin in the next few weeks. _The reporter asked her about the 2nd show. _It's true. There isn't much to say at this time, but I am currently looking into securing the rights for a _Funny Girl _revival. _The reporter asks her about the previous attempt. _I've heard about that and I am genuinely sad that it didn't happen. I was looking forward to it. But it seems like the stars have aligned. _The reporter asks if she already has someone in mind to portray Fanny Brice. _I have a few people in mind. _The reporter asks if it was the same girl she sang with in Spotlight Diner._Ms. Berry is one of them yeah. If I am not mistaken though, she was also a finalist for the previous attempt as well. She can sing, which I am sure many people found out through the net. But we are getting ahead of ourselves here. The next thing we need to do is secure the rights. _The reporter sends it back to the studio. _Imagine that. I am sure alot of Broadway stars will be eagerly awaiting news. In sports... _Santana turned off the sound._

**Santana: **Wow. It sounds like she wants you to play Fanny Brice Rachel.

**Dani: **Are you going to audition for _The Grinch?_

**Rachel: **I am. Ms. Streisand stopped in last night and personally invited me.

**Santana: **_She whistles. _Talk about pressure.

**Dani: **_She rolls her eyes at Santana. _Don't listen to her Rachel. If Ms. Streisand personally invited you herself, it must mean she thinks you are talented.

**Santana: **_She grins. _You are learning.

**Rachel: **_Flashes a smile at Dani. _Trust me. I don't listen to Santana. _She sticks her tongue out at Santana._

**Santana: **What is this? Pick-on-Santana-Day?

_Both Rachel and Dani share a laugh as the scene goes blank._

**Titanic II**

_Before Prom_

**Finn: **_He was sitting when Blaine and Sam entered the room. _I take that everyone else is getting ready?

**Blaine: **That's right. But the group has already picked 2 songs.

**Finn: **Alright. That's fine. What songs did you guys choose?

**Sam: **_Stifles a yawn. _Best of friends and Why should I worry?

**Finn: **That's great. We chose Go the distance. _He spoke to Sam. _How's modelling going?

**Sam: **Awesome. But damn tiring though. Up at 6am, in bed at 11pm. Long days, but I absolutely love it.

**Finn: **That's great Sam. _He asked Blaine. _How about you? Have you heard back from NYADA yet?

**Blaine: **Not yet.

**Finn: **I appreciate you guys telling me the songs. Why don't you guys go get ready?

_Scene shifts._

**Tina: **_She is in the shower, singing softly to herself. She was very excited for this dance. 15 minutes later, she steps out and wraps a towel around her body and another towel around her hair. She smoothed out her dress and laid it on her bed. She went back into the bathroom and took off her hair towel. She realized she forgot to pack her hair spray. She went down the hair (with a few wolf whistles from the boys) to Marley's room to borrow hers. She saw that Marley wasn't in her room, so she decided to leave a note and took the bottle. When she came back, her dress was ruined. At first, she was stunned. She looked around the room, as if confirming to herself that she was in the right room. Then she was pissed. She stormed from her room, still in her towel. Everyone who saw her coming dived to the side. If there was music playing, imagine__this song__. She found Kitty sitting with Marley, Unique, Jake and Ryder. Her eyes narrowed and when she was in range of her, she extended her right hand and with as much force as she can muster, she slapped a stunned Kitty straight across the face. _You bitch!

**Kitty: **_She was knocked down by the sheer force of that slap. She rubs her cheek as it was beet red. _What the hell was that for?_ Marley, Unique, Ryder and Jake were stunned. A crowd gathered around._

**Tina: **_She pulled her right hand back again and let it fly, hitting the same spot on Kitty's face. _You know darn well what that's for. I should have expected something like this. All this nice act was a little to well played.

**Kitty: **_She is starting to get pissed now. She stands up and glares at Tina. Everyone stepped back from the two. _Listen here you wanna be toughie. I have no idea what you are sayng, but slap me again, and you will be eating your teeth.

**Finn: **_Somehow, someway, Finn managed to be there. He quickly stepped in between the two girls. _KNOCK IT OFF! _He bellowed. When the two girls were calm enough, he asked. _What the hell is going on?

**Kitty: **Ask Pyscho Chang here. She randomly came over and slapped me.

**Tina: **You ruined my dress just so you can win Prom Queen. You know what. You can have it. _She ran back to her room, bawling._

**Kitty: **_She is genuinely shocked. _Wait. You would think I would stoop that low to win some stupid contest?

**Jake: **Kitty. Did you do that?

**Kitty: **You actually think I would do that?

**Marley: **It sounds like something you would do. Heck, you kinda did that to me earlier this year.

**Jean: **_Jean steps forward. _Wow. Looks like the New Directions are a mess.

**Jake: **_Sighs. He didn't want to talk to him. _What are you doing here Jean?

**Jean: **I saw this incredibly sexy girl stomping like a rhino in a towel, so I had to see what was going on.

**Ryder: **Wait a second. How did you know that?

**Jean: **I saw her come out of her room.

**Marley: **_Without warning, Marley slammed her hand across his face. _

**Jean: **What was that for?

**Marley: **First off, you go buy her another dress. Secondly, you apologize to her and third off, never talk to us again.

**Jean: **_He held up his hands. _Woah. Woah. Woah. You think I wrecked her dress?

**Jake: **Why wouldn't you?

**Jean: **Because I am not like that. Yes, I try to get into the head of my competition, but I would never stoop that low.

**Marley: **If it wasn't you, who was it?


	9. Chapter 9

**Tina's cabin**

**Kitty: **_She knocks at the door. Behind her, you can hear music playing, signalling that the prom has begun. _Tina?

**Tina: **_She answers in a sobbing voice. _Go away Kitty.

**Kitty: **If you don't open this door, I will bust it open.

**Tina: **_After a few seconds, Tina opens the door, and wipes away her tears. _Why are you here Kitty?

**Kitty: **I wanted to come and see how you were doing.

**Tina: **How does it look like I am doing?

**Kitty: **_She steps into the room. _I want you to know I had nothing to do with it.

**Tina: **_Dries her eyes. _I found that out after I came back.

**Kitty: **_Looking around for the dress. _Maybe we can sew it back up?

**Tina: **_She shakes her head no, and went to fetch the dress. When she came back, she held the dress up. It was torn alittle, but it was also covered in some sort of dried liquid. _I didn't see the liquid at first, which is why I thought it was you. Sorry for slapping you.

**Kitty: **_Rubbing her cheek. _You sure have heck of a forehand. But I don't really blame you though. It's not like I've done anything to make you think otherwise.

**Tina: **Still, I should have known.

**Kitty: **_She came behind Tina, brushing her hair. _Come on Tina.

**Tina: **I can't go. I have nothing to wear.

**Kitty: **You can wear my dress. It might be alittle snug on you, but at least you will have the boys drooling. _Tina lets out a small laugh. _Prom has already started. I believe they are about to announce the royal couple.

**Tina: **_She gets up off the bed. _Thank you.

**Kitty: **Anytime girl. Oh, and just to let you know, I plan on finding this bastard.

**Tina: **I doubt you will find out who did it, so don't worry about it. We should be focusing on the competition.

**Kitty: **No way. If someone messes with one of us, they mess with us all. No way am I going to allow that scumbag to get away with it.

**Tina: **_She smiles gratefully at Kitty. _Thank you.

**Kitty: **Come on. Lets get you in that dress, so you can win that crown.

_As Kitty led Tina to her room and helped her get into it, music started playing, with Tina singing._

_At last _

_My love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song_

Oh yeah yeah  
At last

_Tina and Kitty enter the Sky Deck just as Finn announced the winner. "The prom queen winner is Tina Cohen- Chang. And the prom king is Sam Evans." The crowded started to applaud as Tina and Sam got crowned._

_The skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you_

_Sam and Tina began to dance, twirling around in the middle. After a few turns, Tina broke away from Sam, and took her place on the stage._

_I found a dream, that I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known_

Oh yeah yeah  
You smiled, you smiled  
Oh and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
for you are mine...

At Last

_Tina bowed to them, before joining her friends on the dance floor. Jake excused himself to get a drink, when he bumped into Jean._

**Jean: **Well.

**Jake: **What's your problem?

**Jean: **Huh?

**Jake: **For some reason, you singled me out. Why?

**Jean: **_Chuckles. _If you don't know, I am not saying anything.

**Finn: **_From the stage. _Will Jean Baptiste come to the stage please.

**Jean: **_Grins at Jake. _Watch and learn.

_Jean walks to the stage. He sends Jake a wink as he begins._

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars_

I see this life like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
And my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and you shall find  
Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
I feel something so right  
Doing the wrong thing  
I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, coudn't I, could lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

I feel the love and I feel it burn  
Down this river, every turn  
Hope is a four-letter word  
Make that money, watch it burn  
Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned

Everything that kills me makes feel alive

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned

**Jean: **_As he passes Jake, he mutters. _Try topping that.

**Jake: **Watch me. _He snapped his fingers. _Drop me a beat!

_Jake took to the stage. _

_Say whoa (whoa)  
The more I feel it (whoa)  
The more I need it (whoa)  
You say whoa  
Whoa is me  
I'm so whoa_

The more I feel it (whoa)  
The more I need it (whoa)  
You say whoa  
Whoa is me  
I'm so whoa

_Whoa is me_

_I'm so whoa  
See me decked out from my head to my toe  
Whoa is me  
I'm so whoa  
Everywhere I go I'm a one man show_

I'm surrounded by people, I'm cool  
Everyone's so see-through, not you  
I know you think I don't hustle, I do  
Used to get up for the bus now I fly do  
Drive by you, I'll buy you  
Alright, then I'll bite your style  
I try to act like a child  
Born yesterday, but born to be wild  
I cheated to get what I got  
Stepped all over yourself for my spot  
I bet you I'm winning, I bet that you're not  
I bet you don't see me, I bet you get_caught  
You just leave the talking to me  
I'm dope and I'm hard on my feet  
I'm the S to the H, the I to the T  
And what you don't know you just gotta believe_

Whoa  
The more I feel it (whoa)  
The more I need it (whoa)  
You say whoa  
Whoa is me  
I'm so whoa

Say whoa (whoa)  
The more I feel it (whoa)  
The more I need it (whoa)  
You say whoa  
Whoa is me  
I'm so whoa

It's quiet, right before the storm I'm eyeing  
Everyone I see, I'm silent  
So damn flying, I'm a pilot  
No, I'm a giant  
Hope that you're ready when I set off the riot  
See my band, see my clothes  
Be my fan, see my show  
See my plan is to be so dope  
That you like me and me like whoa

Say whoa (whoa)  
The more I feel it (whoa)  
The more I need it (whoa)  
You say whoa  
Whoa is me  
I'm so whoa

Say whoa (whoa)  
The more I feel it (whoa)  
The more I need it (whoa)  
You say whoa  
Whoa is me  
I'm so whoa

**Jean: **_When Jake came back to him. _That was good.

**Jake: **You never answered my question. Why?

**Jean: **_He leaned against the counter. _Because, when I look at you guys, I see you as the X Factor. You have that spark, that thing that can put any group over the top. Not sure if they, or even you, realize it. It's just my habit to try to psyche out my competition.

**Jake: **_He nods. _I can understand that. But you went too far.

**Jean: **I know. I apologize for that. _He holds out his hand towards Jake. After a moment, Jake shook it. With a nod at each other, they go their own ways._


	10. Chapter 10

**Blaine: **_He walked to the stage and took the mic off the stand. _Hey everyone. I hope you are enjoying this prom. I want to invite Kurt Hummel to sing this next song with me.

**Kurt: **_He was standing on the side lines, beside Finn. When he heard Blaine calling him to the stage, he smiled and climbed the stairs to the stage. He accepted the extra mic Blaine offered. As the music started, couples began to slow dance. Tina and Sam, Kitty and Ryder, Marley and Jake. Others joined them on the dance floor._

**Blaine, Kurt**

_Baby baby, baby baby__  
__Baby baby, baby baby__  
__Baby baby, baby baby__  
__Ooh, I'm so glad_

**Blaine**  
_I will never find another lover__  
__Sweeter than you, sweeter than you_

**Kurt**  
_And I will never find another lover__  
__More precious than you, more precious than you_

**Blaine**  
_Girl, you are close to me just like my mother_

**Kurt**  
_Close to me just like my father_

**Blaine and Kurt**  
_Close to me just like my sister__  
__Close to me just like my brother__  
__You are the only one, you're my everything__  
__And for you this song I sing___

_And all my life I've prayed for someone like you__  
__And I thank God that I, that I finally found you__  
__All my life I prayed for someone like you__  
__And I hope that you feel the same way too__  
__Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

**Kurt**  
_I said you're all that I'm thinkin' of, baby_

_Said I promised to never fall in love with a stranger_

**Blaine**  
_You're all I'm thinkin' of, I praise the Lord above__  
__For sending me your love, I cherish every hug_

**Blaine and Kurt**  
_I really love you___

_You're all that I ever known when you smile my face glows__  
__You picked me up when I was down__  
__You're all that I ever known when you smile my face glows__  
__You picked me up when I was down___

_And I hope that you feel the same way too__  
__Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

**Ryder: **_He climbed the steps to the stage and took the offered mic from Blaine. _Aww what a sweet song. But it's time to put a beat back into this dance. I would like to ask Kitty to help me out here. _Kitty nodded and joined Ryder on the stage. Ryder nodded to the band. As the band started playing, people screamed with joy and lined up for the dance. Ryder and Kitty grinned at each other._

**Ryder, Kitty**

_New Cupid, time for a change__  
__Cupid shuffle, Cupid shuffle__  
__Cupid shuffle, Cupid shuffle__  
__(New style)___

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance__  
__(We got a brand new dance)__  
__Down, down, do your dance, do your dance__  
__Down, down, do your dance, do your dance__  
__Down, down, do your dance, do your dance__  
__(New style, yeah)_

**Ryder**  
_They say I'm a rapper and I say no, come on__  
__They say what you doing, tryna do some Zydeco_

**Kitty**  
_I just let the music come from my soul__  
__So all of my people can stay on the floor_

**Ryder, Kitty**  
_They got a brand new dance, you gotta move your muscle__  
__Brand new dance, it's called the Cupid shuffle__  
__It don't matter if you're young or you're old, here we go__  
__We gone show you how it go___

_To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right__  
__To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left__  
__Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick__  
__Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself__  
__(Let me see you do)___

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance__  
__(Let me see, let me see ya do the Cupid)__  
__Down, down, do your dance, do your dance__  
__(Do the shuffle baby yeah)__  
__Down, down, do your dance, do your dance__  
__Down, down, do your dance, do your dance___

_To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right__  
__To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left__  
__Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick__  
__Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself___

_To the right, to the right, to the right, the right, the right__  
__The left, to the left, to the left, the left, the left__  
__Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick__  
__Now walk it by yourself, walk it by yourself___

_And do the Cupid shuffle__  
__(Now let me see you do the)__  
__Cupid shuffle__  
__(Now let me see you do the)__  
__It's ya boy Cupi the I the D__  
__Mr. Fat on the track, got another hittin' beat___

_(New style)__  
__Down, down, do your dance, do your dance__  
__(We got a brand new feel)__  
__Down, down, do your dance, do your dance__  
__(We got a brand new style y'all)_

**Artie: **_He was on the stage now. _One of the best dances around right? _A cheer went up. _You guys will probably hate this but I am going to take it down a notch with a classic Eric Clapton song.

_It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear._

_She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair.  
And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."_

We go to a party and everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady that's walking around with me.  
And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."

I feel wonderful because I see  
The love light in your eyes.  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize how much I love you.

It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head,  
So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed.  
And then I tell her, as I turn out the light,  
I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight.  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."

**Unique: **Bless his soul. I could listen to him sing all day. Now, it's time to have some fun. It's our party we can do want we want. _A cheer went up when they realize what song was next. Unique grins as the band started to play._

_It's our party we can do what we want  
It's our party we can say what we want  
It's our party we can love who we want  
We can kiss who we want  
We can sing what we want_

Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere  
Hands in the air like we don't care  
'Cause we came to have so much fun now  
Bet somebody here might get some now

If you're not ready to go home  
Can I get a "Hell, no!"? (Hell no)  
'Cause we're gonna go all night  
'Til we see the sunlight, alright

So la da di da di  
We like to party  
Dancing with Molly  
Doing whatever we want  
This is our house  
This is our rules

And we can't stop  
And we won't stop  
Can't you see it's we who own the night?  
Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?

And we can't stop  
And we won't stop  
We run things, things don't run we  
Don't take nothing from nobody  
Yeah, yeah

It's our party we can do what we want  
It's our party we can say what we want  
It's our party we can love who we want  
We can kiss who we want  
We can sing what we want

And we can't stop  
And we won't stop  
Can't you see it's we who own the night?  
Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?

And we can't stop  
And we won't stop  
We run things, things don't run we  
Don't take nothing from nobody  
Yeah, yeah

It's our party we can do what we want  
It's our party we can say what we want  
It's our party we can love who we want  
We can kiss who we want  
We can sing what we want

It's our party we can do what we want to  
It's our house we can love who we want to  
It's our song we can sing if we want to  
It's my mouth I can say what I want to  
Say yeah, yeah, yeah, ehh

And we can't stop, yeah  
And we won't stop, oh  
Can't you see it's we who own the night?  
Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?

And we can't stop  
And we won't stop  
We run things, things don't run we  
Don't take nothing from nobody  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, ehh

**Tina: **_She went on stage. _Who is having fun? _Another cheer went up. _First off, a huge hand to Mr. Palmer for organizing this trip. Hopefully this won't end in the same way the original _Titanic _did. _Everyone clapped for Mr. Palmer. He got up and took a bow. _We have two songs to go, so lets keep the music flowing. Marley, if you are ready. _Marley nods and joins Tina. _

**Tina (Marley)**

_I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)_

_Them other boys don't know how to act (yeah)  
I think you're special, what's behind your back? (yeah)  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack (yeah)_

**Marley**  
_Take 'em to the bridge_

**Marley (Tina)**  
_Dirty babe (uh huh)  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave (uh huh)  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave (uh huh)  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way (uh huh)_

**Tina, Marley**  
_Take 'em to the chorus_

Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
V.I.P.  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're twerking with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on

Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on 

**Tina (Marley)**_  
I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act (yeah)  
Come let me make up for the things you lack (yeah)  
'Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast (yeah)_

**Tina, Marley**_  
Take 'em to the bridge_

Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on

You ready?  
You ready?  
You ready?  
Uh, yes

**Marley (Tina)**_  
I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)  
You motherfuckers watch how I attack (yeah)  
If that's your girl you better watch your back (yeah)  
'Cause she'll burn it up on me and that's a fact (yeah)_

**Tina, Marley**_  
Ooh ooh  
You ready? Yes  
Ooh ooh  
You ready? Yes  
Ooh ooh yes  
Ooh ooh ahh ooh_

**Jake: **One last song to end a great night. I want to ask my fellow New Direction Junior Members to join me.

**Jake, Ryder**

_Feeling my way through the darkness_

_Guided by a beating heart_

**Marley, Kitty**_  
I can't tell where the journey will end  
But I know where it starts_

**Ryan, Hilary**_  
They tell me I'm too young to understand  
They say I'm caught up in a dream_

**Max, Unique**_  
Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
Well that's fine by me_

**Jake, Ryder, Marley, Kitty, Unique, Max, Ryan, Hilary**_  
So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know__I was lost_

So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know_I was lost_

**Hilary, Kitty**_  
I tried carrying the weight of the world  
But I only have two hands_

**Jake, Max**_  
I hope I get the chance to travel the world  
And I don't have any plans_

**Ryder, Unique**_  
I wish that I could stay forever this young  
Not afraid to close my eyes_

**Ryan, Marley**_  
Life's a game__made for everyone  
And love is a prize_

**Jake, Ryder, Marley, Kitty, Unique, Max, Ryan, Hilary**_  
So wake__me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost_

So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know_I was lost_

I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost

**Next Week on Glee:**

_We get a shot of Marley, Kitty. Jake, Ryder, Max, Ryan, Hilary, Unique talking._

**Kitty: **... Anyone have any idea what to do next? ...

_Mercedes and Mike are in New York_

**Mercedes: **... We are here for a couple of weeks, looking around for a good location shoot...

_Sam excels as a fill in model._

**Isabelle Wright: **... Well done Mr. Evans...


End file.
